retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
20th Century Fox Television
20th Century Fox Television, the television counterpart of 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, started off as 20th Television Fox in 1955, when The 20th Century Fox Hour premiered on CBS that year. In 1992, it became 20th Television, then in 1995, 20th Century Fox Television was founded. 20th Television Fox (1960-1992) 1960-1966 This logo resembles its film counterpart from 1935-1966. However, the world "Television" now plasters over the word "Century". Shows with this logo include Dobie Gillis on CBS and 12 O'Clock High on ABC, but often times, newer logos might appear instead in most cable networks. 1965-1984 The TV counterpart of the 1953-1987 logo isn't easy to find as the film version at all. Shows that had this logo include Daniel Boone on NBC and M*A*S*H on CBS, but nowadays, most cable networks now show the current 20th Century Fox Television logo on reruns of these shows. 1981-1992 This was 20th Television Fox's third and final logo. It premiered on November 11, 1981 and immediately became very common on television since 1982, appearing on programs such as M*A*S*H and AfterMASH (both on CBS until 1983 and 1984, respectively), Small Wonder (1985), and A Current Affair (1986). It was later seen on early original programming of the Fox Network, such as The Tracey Ullman Show (1987), America's Most Wanted (1988), COPS (1989), In Living Color (1990), and The Simpsons Christmas Special (1991). 20th Television (1992-present) 20th Television (1992).jpg 20th_Television_(1994).jpg 20th Television (2008).png 20th Television (2013).jpg After 20th Television Fox became defunct in August 1992, a new company called 20th Television became the distributor for all of 20th Television Fox's programs from September 18, 1992 to April 27, 1995, such as The X-Files (1993–2002) on FOX and Chicago Hope (1994) on CBS. As of 1995, 20th Television is now a television syndication company, as some of its shows were not necessarily distributed by 20th Century Fox itself. Shows with this logo include reruns of South Park episodes on the CW Network and WGN America, and the first two seasons of The X-Files on the Fox Network, where it originally aired. Such programs that had this logo during their reruns included FX's reruns of shows like The X-Files (1997–2005), Chicago Hope (1998–2004), King of the Hill (2001–2009; which later moved to Cartoon Network's Adult Swim block afterwards), Arrested Development (2006–2009), syndicated reruns of South Park since 2008, Louie (2010–2015), and Anger Management (2012–2014). 20th Century Fox Television (1995-present) 20th Century Fox Television (1998).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_Television_(2007).png 20th Century Fox Television (2013).png On April 28, 1995, 20th Television Fox was re-established as 20th Century Fox Television, and the ownership of all of Fox's programs were retained by this company from 20th Television. The logo appears on current programming of shows distributed by 20th Century Fox Television. It can be seen on The Pretender (1996) on NBC, Malcolm in the Middle (2000), Futurama (1999), Family Guy (1999), and many other shows, old and new, from the original Fox Network to basic and digital cable networks such as Nick at Nite, Adult Swim (in the case of Futurama and Family Guy airing reruns there beginning in 2003), Comedy Central, IFC, and TeenNick. The logo was also retained on FX reruns of Malcolm in the Middle when it aired there from 2007–2011. As of 2013, with 20th Century Fox Television no longer a News Corporation company, it is now affiliated with 21st Century Fox. The bylineless logo can be seen on the X-Files revival series, which premiered in early 2016, with a new season premiering in 2018, as announced in April 2017. Category:20th Century Fox Category:The Walt Disney Company